Sanguinariun
by Haemavore
Summary: COMPLETE AU! VERY OOC! Kagome is a Sanguinariun (human who drinks blood) and her friend Sango is a little worried about her. Then she meets Inuyasha, a vampire, and her life changes forever. Summary sucks...just read.
1. Waking Up

Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever. And let me just remind you that this is an a/u fic. I know nothing of the actual characters. So if you're gonna complain don't complain about that. Or I'll hunt you down and deal with you accordingly.  
  
Disclaimer: I would never create characters with such weird names.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
NEEET! NEEET! NEEET! NEEET! Kagome's obnoxious alarm clock blared into the still darkness of the early morning. Kagome rolled over and groped blindly until her hand connected with the cool metal. She picked up the already dented alarm clock and hurled it across the room. It made a satisfying clunk as it hit the wall and a soft thud as it fell to the carpeted floor.  
Kagome threw back her black comforter and swung her legs around the side of the bed. She paused to stretch before standing up. The room tilted and she paused to let the blood drain back out of her head.  
Her room was almost pitch dark. The only light came from a small window near her bed. She had put black construction paper over the window, but the steadily rising sun still managed to peak in around the corners; spilling triangular beams of light on the carpet. The walls of Kagome's room were painted black to match the black furniture, black blankets, and black wall-to-wall carpeting.  
Kagome didn't bother to turn on a light, even though she'd replaced all the lightbulbs in her room with black lights. She had surprisingly good night vision. She walked over to her dresser and put on a floor-length black skirt and a black lacy top. She pulled a brush absently through her long black-streaked-red hair and leaned closer to the mirror to apply black eyeliner, burgundy eye shadow, and black lipstick.  
She laced up her knee-high combat boots and put on her dark tinted sunglasses. She was about to leave when the feeling came over her. She felt as if there was a hole in the pit of her stomach. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the slender, red pocket knife. She flipped up the blade and rolled up her sleeve. She made two cuts in the shape of a cross right where her wrist met her hand. (a/n cross shaped cuts bleed the longest.) She raised her wrist to her mouth and sealed her lips around the cut.  
  
Ten minutes later Kagome was seated on the bus next to Sango. Sango was asleep, as usual. Kagome put on her headphones and stared absently out the window, listening to The Bronx's song They Will Kill Us All (without mercy). The drab red brick building of Bellion High School loomed ahead. Kagome sighed. Another day in hell, she thought. 


	2. Another Day in Hell

Hey!! I'm updating again. I'm in summer school so I have a lot of spare time to write. lol. It's not my fault math is so damn boring. I promise I'll make this chappie longer. I was just tired last night.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome walked into her first period, history, 15 minutes late. The teacher had his back to the board, writing an assignment. Kagome hoped he wouldn't notice her, and she jumped when he said sharply:  
"Kagome, I suppose we'll be spending yet another afternoon together in detention."  
"Whatever," Kagome muttered shortly as she slid into her seat. Sango had biology first, so they had been hanging out downstairs in the science hall long after the final bell had rung, when a security guard busted them and sent them both to class.  
Kagome sat in her seat and sulked. The teacher, Mr. Glens, turned from the board.  
"I would like you all to open your books up to page 348 and read to page 400. Then answer the questions on page 401. You have 45 minutes."  
Kagome sighed and opened her book. But she didn't read, she simply glowered at the page. I hate this school, I hate the teachers, I hate the students, and I especially hate history. Kagome thought darkly. Just then, a wad of paper hit her in the back of the head. Kagome whirled around and looked behind her.  
A boy from the back corner named Robbie, one of the popular jocks, smirked at her. He was surrounded by brainless, giggling sex toys. Also known as cheerleaders. Kagome bent down and snatched the wad of paper off the floor. She un-crumpled it, revealing a note scrawled in sloppy handwriting:  
Hey vamp chic  
go back to hell  
Kagome, furious, tore the paper to shreds. She stood up and stormed over to Robbie. She threw the shredded bits of paper in his face and slammed her hands down on his desk. To Kagome's delight, she noticed that the cheerleaders had all moved farther away and the color had completely drained out of Robbie's face, leaving it paper white.  
"If you have a problem with me," Kagome's voice was quiet with fury. "Say it to my FACE!" Kagome screamed the last word. She would have beat the shit out of Robbie too, if a strong hand hadn't clamped over her upper arm. She turned and looked up at Mr. Glens.  
"Kagome. Office. Now." He said each word like it was it's own sentence. "And take your stuff. You won't be coming back today."  
Kagome angrily shoved her text book into her bag and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. This was gonna be a loooong day.  
  
Kagome sat in the office, glaring at a stupid painting of a vase of flowers that she had always hated. She normally loved art, but this painting sucked, to put it nicely. The light came from the top, killing any bit of realism that there ever might have been, and the table cloth was perfectly smoothed, giving the painting a painfully boring background.  
Kagome shifted her eyes from the picture and stared around the drab office. The secretary's cream colored desk blended with the cream colored walls, giving the illusion that everything on it was suspended in midair. The secretary, Mrs. Kole, was an irritatingly boring woman. She always wore solid color business suits and her hair was pulled into a bun so tight that Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if one day her head just popped. Mrs. Kole had a distinct dislike for Kagome, and had ever since she had first laid eyes on the black clad teenager.  
"So where exactly is Frank?" Kagome asked her.  
"Mr. Meihm is in a conference and should be out soon. I already told you this." Mrs. Kole snapped.  
"Guess I forgot," Kagome replied lazily.  
"Yes, you have been doing a lot of forgetting lately. Forgetting the rules, forgetting to get to class on time, if I were the principal I would have had you expelled long ago." Mrs Kole said, shooting Kagome a disdainful glance down nose.  
"And that's why you're not the principal." Kagome stated flatly.  
Mrs. Kole pointed towards the principal's office. "GO!"  
Kagome walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk; and waited.  
Twenty minutes later, Mr. Meihm came bustling in.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Kagome." He said and sat down behind his desk.  
"It's okay, Frank." replied Kagome.  
"So, what have you done now?" Mr. Meihm asked. Kagome told him. Once she was finished, however, he didn't look mad at all. He actually looked...Amused! Kagome thought in wonder.  
"I have the perfect thing." said Mr. Meihm.  
"Uh-oh, what is it?" Kagome asked, still in shock over not having been lectured.  
"We have a new student coming tomorrow, he is in the tenth grade like you, and I have put him in all of your classes. It will be your job to guide him around the school. Report to my office tomorrow morning before your first class."  
Great, thought Kagome, I get to babysit the new kid. How thrilling. "Okay." sighed Kagome.  
"Don't sound so glum! You'll like him. You both have a lot in common." he assured her.  
Sure I'll like him, she thought angrily, when hell freezes over.  
  
Kagome sat in the hallway outside the cafeteria with Sango and Miroku. Sango was sprawled in Miroku's lap and Kagome had just gotten the two of them to stop making out long enough to hear about her hell of a morning.  
"That really sucks," Sango said, although she didn't sound too upset.  
"Just be your usual bitchy self and maybe the kid will want a new guide." Miroku suggested, just before he and Sango locked lips again.  
"You two are disgusting." Kagome shook her head. "I'll see you guys next in art." Kagome got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
She set her bag down on the dull grey tile of the girl's bathroom. She bent down and looked under the heavily written on stall walls to see if she was alone. She was. She pulled her pocket knife out of her bag and carefully reopened the cut on her wrist from earlier that morning. She sealed her lips around the cut and drank. She drank until the aching in her stomach subsided. Then she washed the blade off in the sink and put the knife away. She shouldered her bag and headed to art.  
  
So, waddaya think?? It's longer at least..right?? RIGHT????? Oh well. R&R please and I'll love you forever!! 


	3. When Hell Freezes Over

Yup. I'm updating again. Aren't I wonderful? Thanks for reviewing. I love you!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Kagome walked into the office. She had been in the office so many times that it was almost like coming home. It's better than home, Kagome thought bitterly. Her father had died in a car accident several years ago and her mother was too busy dating every man in the country to pay much attention to her.  
"You may take a seat, Mr. Meihm is just finishing up with Inuyasha. They'll be out in a moment.  
"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She figured she would remember a name as strange as that one.  
Mrs. Kole uttered an exasperated sigh. "The new student." She said curtly. Kagome noticed her eyes flickering over her outfit before she turned her nose up in disgust.  
Kagome smirked. It was almost worth dressing this way just for the reaction it got out of stuck up bitches like Mrs. Kole. Kagome was wearing a pair of tight, black, torn-up jeans with stuck safety pins through most of the holes. She was wearing her usual combat boots and a collar with a large bondage ring, about the size of a half dollar, hanging off the front. She was also wearing a tight black t-shirt with a horizontal zipper across the chest. Beneath the tee she was wearing a long sleeved, fluorescent red, fishnet shirt. She was wearing a large black sweat band on each wrist. Mostly for the purpose of covering up her cuts.  
Kagome absently ran her tongue along her teeth. She had had her canines capped yesterday, so now they were about half an inch long and looked like fangs. However, the procedure is very painful and now the whole front of her mouth hurt like hell. First they file your original canines down until they are virtually nothing, then they slide a fake tooth over them, all the way up into the gums; and glue it in place. Kagome hadn't been able to find a dentist who would perform this procedure, so she went to a tattoo parlor. Tattoo artists aren't licensed to use any sedatives or high end pain killers. That meant no novacaine.  
"Kagome?" Called Mr. Meihm, "Can you come here for a minute?"  
"Comin'" Kagome got up and headed towards Mr Meihm's office. "I would like you to meet the new student. This is Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at the boy sitting in the chair across from the principal's desk, and it took all her will power not to let her jaw drop. He's hot! Kagome thought. The first thing she noticed about him was how surprisingly pale his skin was, and how black his eyes were. He had unnaturally black hair spiked up about six inches above his head. (a/n sorry, but I can't stand the whole amber eyes/long white hair/dog ears thing!!) And he was wearing more black makeup than she was. Now there's a first, she thought. Not even Miroku wears makeup.  
Inuyasha was also wearing a black t-shirt that said "what doesn't kill you will only require brief hospitilation" across the front with a big black leather jacket on over it. His baggy, black zipper and chain pants went to the floor and completely covered his shoes.  
"This is Kagome, she will be your guide." Mr. Meihm explained to Inuyasha.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand. Kagome offered hers and he took it gently and lightly brushed his lips across it. His touch was like ice.  
Is this guy for real? Kagome wondered incredulously.  
Mr. Meihm smiled. "I knew you two would hit it off. Now hurry to class or you'll be late." He shooed them out of his office and shut the door.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the crowded hallways. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  
"Hey, how come you're allowed to wear sunglasses in school? I always have to take them off." Kagome protested.  
"Special note." He replied. "I have very light sensitive eyes."  
"Lucky." Kagome snorted.  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"To meet my friends." Suddenly she spotted a red mohawk through the crowd. "There's Miroku, come on." She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through the crowd.  
"Hey guys." Kagome said when she reached them.  
"Is that the new kid?" Sango asked.  
"Yup. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku." Kagome made the introductions. Sango was wearing a fitting hot pink t-shirt with "if I throw a stick, will you leave?" across the front of it, a short black miniskirt, black boots that laced to the knee, and sex bracelets up to her elbows on both arms. She nodded her blue streaked head at Inuyasha.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Where're you from?" Miroku inquired. He was wearing black vans sneakers, tan cargo shorts sagged ridiculously low, a black t-shirt with "Atticus" written in red across it, and his usual bike chain necklace.  
"A private school in Maine." Inuyasha answered.  
"Why'd you leave?" Kagome asked.  
"I got expelled." Inuyasha said. His voice grew instantly cold.  
"Why'd you-BRIIING!!!!!! Kagome was cut off by the five minute bell.  
"Gotta go!" yelled Miroku, dropping the black skateboard he'd been holding. He hopped on it. "Outta the WAY!!!!" he cried as he shot off down the hallway.  
Sango shook her head and laughed. "See you guys at lunch." Sango took off towards her first period.  
"Shit." Kagome said out loud. "I forgot my history book. I gotta go to my locker. Come on." She and Inuyasha headed towards her locker. Kagome was pissed to find a group of cheerleaders loitering in front of it. "C'mon, c'mon." Kagome said loudly. "Move your slut convention somewhere else."  
Angry protests arose from the group. Melissa, Kagome's least favorite person in the entire school, emerged from the center of it.  
"I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daylight," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice. Then her eyes fell on Inuyasha. Kagome turned to see that he had stepped up behind her. "Just what we need around here," Melissa cooed. "Another freak."  
"Go back to your whorehouse Melissa," Kagome wound up to punch her perfect face in when Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"She's not worth it." He told her.  
Melissa flipped her perfectly groomed hair over her shoulder and walked away laughing with her band of overly made up britney wannabees.  
"I'll kill her." Kagome hissed.  
Inuyasha's eyes took on that same cold look as they earlier. "No, you won't."  
Just then the class bell rang. "Goddamn it!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. I'm late again. She grabbed her history book and slammed her locker closed. "C'mon. We've gotta hurry!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and took off down the hall.  
  
That's all for now. yawns I'm sleepy. But the weekend is coming. I'll write a longer chapter then. Ttfn!!  
  
PLEASE review!!! 


	4. Caught in the Act

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy writing another story. It's a real book, not a fanfic. It's also about vampires. (aren't we surprised!)But I promise I won't forget about this one!! Thank you all SO much for the reviews. All except for Kacey, whose cuteness meter is not just broken, but mangled beyond recognition. I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha burst into their first period, history, five minutes late.  
"Hey look, the freak show arrived!" It was Robert again.  
Kagome whirled around, but her smart comeback died on her lips when Mr. Glens intervened.  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Why were you late?"  
"We-"Kagome started, but Inuyasha interrupted.  
"We were in the office, finalizing my transfer papers. Mr. Meihm wanted me to tell you to excuse us, because he was out of hall passes." Inuyasha said smoothly. Kagome was staring at him in numb shock. She had never seen anyone lie so smoothly before. For a moment, she thought Mr. Glens wasn't going to believe them.  
"You two may take your seats now." Mr Glens said after the briefest of hesitations. Kagome took her seat and Inuyasha was assigned a seat in the second row, one row in front and two desks to the right of Kagome.  
Mr. Glens wrote their assignment on the board and took a seat at his desk. Kagome opened her textbook and pretended to work while she secretly wrote a note to Sango.  
  
The bell rang and Kagome's head snapped up from where she had been dozing on her textbook. She quickly folded the note she had been writing into a paper triangle and shoved it into the pocket of her black jeans. She quickly packed up and met Inuyasha at the doorway.  
"That was amazing!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"What," Inuyasha asked. "Do you really like history?"  
"No, actually, I hate history. I was talking about the way you lied to Mr. Glens. You could be a con-artist!"  
Inuyasha shrugged. "He just doesn't know me. Everyone believes the new kid."  
"Still," Kagome persisted, "I've never been a good liar."  
Inuyasha shrugged again. "People believe what you tell them. Believe what you're saying, and they will believe you. Now where's the nearest bathroom?"  
"Over there." Kagome pointed to the end of the hall. "But class starts soon, and we can't be late again. I really don't feel like detention today."  
"I'll just be a sec. I've gotta fix my makeup." Inuyasha headed towards the bathroom. Kagome just shook her head. (a/n: don't worry, Inuyasha's straight. I swear!!)  
Kagome leaned up against a locker and sighed. Boys, she thought. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. We're gonna be late. Again. Just then Inuyasha walked up. The hallway crowd was already starting to thin.  
"Let's get a move on, or we'll be late." Kagome sighed. She despised algebra. She shifted her bag to the other shoulder and started off to math with Inuyasha.  
  
An hour later, Kagome was sitting in algebra, tapping her pencil on the desk in time to her cd player. She was sitting in the far back corner with her headphones covered by her hair.  
Suddenly, Kagome felt nauseous and black spots danced in the corners of her vision. She immediately turned off her cd player and shoved it into her desk. She knew what was coming and raised her hand.  
"Ms. Kramer?" Kagome struggled to keep her voice steady. The stout, blond teacher turned from where she had been demonstrating a quadratic equation on the chalkboard.  
"Yes, Kagome. Do you have a question?"  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
The teacher sighed. "Yes, I suppose so, but please hurry back. You'll be missing a very important lesson."  
Kagome could only nod as she stood up and walked out of the classroom. As soon as she shut the door behind her, it came. A wave of excruciating pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for it to pass.  
Once it did, she practically ran down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick look around proved she was alone, Kagome pulled her pocketknife out of her bag. She rolled up her sleeve and dragged the knife across her skin. Making two clean cuts in the form of a cross. She carefully licked the blood off her knife, savoring the coppery taste. Then she drank from the cut, and the pain in her stomach slowly lessened. She was almost done when a voice from behind her said:  
"You really shouldn't do that y'know. Drinking your own blood is addictive."  
Kagome whirled to face the voice, knocking her knife off the sink when she did so. It landed on the tile with a clatter that echoed on the large bathroom.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in surprise. "You can't be in here, this is the girl's room!"  
"Aw, screw it." Inuyasha said. His pale arms were crossed over his muscular chest and his black lips were drawn in a straight line. His expression was unreadable behind his dark sunglasses. "I could smell your blood from the classroom. I knew from the moment I met you that you drank your own blood. But I didn't want to confront you about it. I needed to catch you in the act."  
"What's so terrible about it?" Kagome snapped, thoroughly annoyed by Inuyasha.  
"It's very addicting. The pains you felt a little while ago, those are cravings. Kind of like when you're on drugs. And just like drugs, it's harmful. You're slowly killing yourself, one drop of blood at a time."  
"So?!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Mabye my life's not worth living."  
"That's a choice that's yours to make, but remember, you don't know what you've got until it's gone. Trust me, I know." Inuyasha walked over to her and gestured towards her wrist. "May I?"  
Kagome nodded and held out her wrist. She already knew. She'd suspected, but when his reflection didn't show up in the bathroom mirror, her suspicions were confirmed. Inuyasha was a vampire.  
He lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit down. Kagome gasped at the sharp pain, but it only lasted for a second before her whole arm went numb. Then the images came. Images of Inuyasha's life. His life before he became a vampire.   
  
I know this chapter isn't very long, and I'M SORRY!!! But you'll just have to deal. Oh, If you want me to start answering reviews at the top of the page, tell me. I haven't been, but if you want me to, I will. That's all. Except, PLEASE REVIEW!! And I'll love you forever!! 


	5. A Life Long Forgotten

1Hey! I am very sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I've been really busy. And I was having some trouble deciding what Inu's old life would be like. Thank you very much for all the reviews!! I will now, answer them:

Eyecandy: sorry I take so long, but I'm gonna answer reviews anyways!

Saturn Death: if I answered that, I would ruin the story!!

Hanyou punk chick: I'm workin on it!

AwolfsCall: Thank you, and I'm going as fast as I can!

Blizzard-shadow-venus: I don't find it disgusting, I guess I just forgot how abnormal it actually is. Kagome became a blood addict much like real blood addicts do: she was vampire obsessed to the point where she ingests her own blood. It's a clinical disorder called Vampirism. I didn't make it up.

Sammy: I will! Don't worry!

Broken down wolf: Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it. And Inu's not gay, he's actually a fairly typical hard-core goth guy. (Make-up wise at least!)

Phoebe Holly: Don't worry, I will!

Kody Leigh: Glad you like it, but I'm seriously beginning to think that you have a skater-boy addiction!! Lol.

Taka of Egypt: thanks for the input! Glad you like my story!

Kelsey: Your name's too long!! Oh well. Yes, I would love some editing help!!

Skywolf aka Ryn: sorry, but even reviewing won't buy you my love. Unlike you, I am straight. Lol. =P Luv ya n e ways!! Thanks for the review.

And now . . . . . . the much anticipated fifth chappie!!

Chapter 5

Images hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, flashing through her mind like a film slide gone haywire. Most flashed by so quickly she barely noticed them, while others were more pronounced, and lasted longer.

_A young boy, who appeared to be around the age of twelve, struggled to push a heavy iron cart up a slender metal track. The cart appeared to be full of coal. The smell of smoke was so thick it was hard to breath. The boy was built small and looked malnourished. His cheeks were streaked with black and his whole body shook with the exertion of pushing the heavy cart up and out of what I was guessing to be a mine. Just then, he stepped on a loose rock and his feet shot out from under him, landing him hard on his knees. An older man came over and took the cart from him. "Go home boy," he says coldly. "You're as useless as your good for nothing father." The boy's head shot up and his purple eyes blazed. He lunged himself at the man . . ._

The image left, and was quickly replaced by another one.

_The same boy, cut up and bruised. One eye was swelled shut and his wrist was tilted to the side at an unnatural angle. The boy was sitting in what appeared to be a holding cell, with barred windows and a straw covered floor. He was wearing the same faded tan pants and dirty shirt he had been wearing in the mine. He was staring angrily at the cell floor, picking up bits of straw and shredding them. The dirt on his face was streaked, as if he had been crying. A heavy clang echoes through the cell and the door slides open, spilling a large rectangle of warm, yellow light across the floor. The boy doesn't even look up. "You were found guilty of assault and will be hung in the morning." The boy only nods solemnly. The door closes, making the cell seem darker in the absence of the light. The boy pulls his knees up to his chest, being mindful of his wrist, and cries silently. He does not cry for himself, he cries for his four sisters and his mother. He was working in the mine to earn money for his family._

The image cuts off. Kagome is vaguely aware of tears running down her face. The boy is Inuyasha, and the hardships of his life make hers seem like nothing but bitter complaints. Kagome's thoughts are cut off as another image flashes through her head.

_The same small, filthy boy in the same dark, confining cell. But now there is someone else in there with him; a tall, slender man whose bloodless face shone like pallid moonlight even in the dreariness of the cell. The boy is gazing at the man with something between horror and adoration shining in his purple eyes. The man is wearing a dark suit, which is strange for these times, the mid 1800's, and appears to be talking to the boy. Suddenly, a voice as smooth as liquid becomes audible. "I can give you your life back. I can do even better, I will give you immortality." The boy, small and fearful, "Will I be able to go back to my family, and not have to work in the mines?" The same smooth voice, "You can do whatever you want."_

The images switch again.

_The boy, looking far paler, but without the cuts, bruises, black eye, and broken wrist, is being led roughly towards a large wooden platform by two burly men. The boy resists, but is outnumbered and outweighed, eventually being half led, half dragged up the small steps to the platform. The men throw the boy hard to his knees and grab him by the back of the head, wrenching it upward so he can look at the man standing next to the black-clad executioner. I recognize him as the man from the mine. This man smiles as the executioner drapes the noose around the boys small neck. The two men leave th podium and disappear in the crowd that has turned out to watch the hanging. The executioner's fist tightens around the rope, the man from the mines crosses his arms across his chest, a small group of women, the boy's mother and sisters, are crying. The boy closes his eyes and his mouth moves, forming the words of prayer. The rope is pulled. The boy's body is jerked upwards quickly, the rope stops at the top, and his body hangs there limply. It just hangs there. Head lolled to one side, tongue sticking out of the mouth, fingers twitching lightly with the last dying nerve endings. The body turns in the late summer breeze. The crowd is silent except for the crying of the boy's mother and sisters. The corpse's eyelids hang open. And purple fades to black._

Kagome is appalled. She wills the images to stop. But they keep on coming.

_It is night, and the area around the wooden platform is lifeless. The body was left hanging until the next day, when funeral arrangements will be made by the family. Suddenly, the body stirs. The hands reach up and clutch at the rope, pulling it loose with incredible strength. The boy drops, landing silently on the platform. The new vampire is hungry and begins to hunt._

Kagome is vaguely aware of Inuyasha's fangs sliding from her wrist. The images are cut off as suddenly as if someone had pulled a plug. Adrenaline is still coursing through her veins as her mind struggles to sort out all that she has seen.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome nods. She is feeling very woozy now, after all the blood she has lost. Inuyasha grabs the knife and slits his own wrist, "Here, this'll make you feel better."

Kagome, close to passing out, just nods and seals her lips around the cut. Startled at first by how cold his skin is . . . and his blood. It was like drinking ice water. After a few seconds, Inuyasha pulls his wrist away. Kagome can feel the foreign blood running through her veins like liquid fire.

"You are now bonded to me by blood for as long as you are alive. No other vampire can touch you."

Well, I hoped you liked the chappie. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it took so long. But I will try to update sooner, even with school and everything goin on just because I love you guys so much! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Even if you hated it.


	6. I Dream of Death

1Hey guys!! I'm updating again. I have nothing better to do, so I figured I'd make you all happy and update. Yes, school has started and I hate it. Every second of it. I'll try to update as often as possible, but with homework and tests and such, it might take a little while, so please don't be angry. First, the reviews!

don't eat yellow snow: thanks for the tip. I will try to make this one longer. It's hard though cuz it gets squished SO much!!

DarkSorceressOfTheMoonNight: GET A SHORTER NAME!!! Lol. I know Kagome doesn't have red hair, but I just felt like giving it to her. Glad you like my story. I'll try to make this chappie longer.

Serenity: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!) I'm glad you like my story! I will consider your suggestions. I try to update as often as possible, but it's hard with how much homework I get!!

Kody Leigh: you're so annoying. What exactly were you confused about? Oh well. You're confused about everything all the time. Lol. Luv ya n e ways!!

Midnight hanyou: I hope that's 'shocked' in a good way! Your welcome. I hope you like my chappie!!

Mariahbaby: thanks!!

Bara: I will!!

Americanstarryknight89: I think I already answered your question, but she's only blood bonded. kk. ttyl!!

Skywolf: I will try to make this chappie longer. You're not the only one who complains about my chapter length. Kk. Cya at school!! (ugh!)

Chapter 6

Kagome sat on her bed in the cool darkness of her room. She had returned back to class to find that she had only been gone ten minutes. It had seemed like she had been gone for hours. She got through math, but then wasn't feeling good so she had gone home. Inuyasha told her to go home and sleep. Her body needed to fully accept the new blood, and then she would feel better. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as she laid down. That had been two hours ago, so now she was feeling much better.

Inuyasha had told her that, because of the vampire blood she had ingested, she would gain mild vampiric characteristics, such as heightened senses and a paler, smoother complexion. Kagome peered in the mirror across from her bed. Her complexion did look smoother, and more chiseled. She didn't notice a difference in skin tone, but she had been pale to begin with. What she was most amazed by was her night vision. It was almost pitch black in her room, but she could see everything around her perfectly.

Kagome glanced at the digital numbers on the clock beside her bed. She groaned, it was only two o'clock! She got up and moved over to her desk, where a pile of textbooks and binders lay strewn across the top. She pulled out her chair and sat down. _I might as well do some of my homework, _she thought with a sigh. She flipped through her assignment book to see what she felt like doing. _Hmm...I have a poem due for english tomorrow, I'll do that. _Kagome opened a spiral notebook to a fresh sheet and set to work.

A couple hours later, Kagome had finished all of her homework. It was the first time she had actually done all of her homework for as long as she could remember. _Just goes to show how bored I was,_ Kagome sighed. She glanced over at her clock and was surprised to see that it was already 8:00 at night. Kagome headed downstairs to see if she could get something to eat.

When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see her mother peering into the fridge. She pulled out a diet soda and popped the top. She turned around.

"Kagome! I didn't even know you were home." Her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been upstairs doing my homework." Kagome answered coolly.

"Good girl," her mother answered, although she sounded distracted.

Woof, Kagome thought, but she kept her mouth shut."Are you going out tonight?" she asked instead.

"Yes, my date should be here any minute." Her mother took a drink from the can and set it down on the counter near the fridge. Just then, the doorbell rang. Her mother hurried to the front door. Kagome heard voices, and then the door shut and the key turned in the lock.

She sighed and opened the freezer, she pulled out a TV dinner and popped it into the microwave. After she ate, she was lounging on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the TV channels. She was just getting ready to give up trying to find when the doorbell rang.

Kagome groaned, had her mother made dates with two different guys on the same night, again! She stormed to the door and opened it, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind when she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I came by to see how you were doing, you looked pretty sick when you left today."

"I'm fine." Kagome stammered. "Y-You wanna come in?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome stepped back so he could come inside.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, she hadn't seen a car in the driveway, or parked out on the street.

"I walked." Inuyasha replied.

"You walked?" Kagome said in surprise, "Where do you live?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "In an apartment about a mile from here, it's no biggie, I like walking at night."

"I hate to seem like I'm throwing you out, but I don't know when my mom will be home and she'd flip if she found out I had a guy here." Kagome said, wishing he could stay longer.

"I understand, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Inuyasha said and turned to leave, but before he did he turned back around and hugged Kagome. Kagome was startled at first, but then hugged him back.

"I really like you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear before turning and disappearing through the door. Kagome watched him leave before shutting the door and heading up to her room. She walked over to her window and drew back the thick black drapes. She could still see Inuyashsa walking up the street. _I really like you too, Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought before getting into bed. She was exhausted and just wanted sleep to come.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a start. She glanced over at the clock and rocketed out of bed. She was late! Her bus would be there in ten minutes. Kagome threw on a black, long sleeved shirt that read 'Don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' across the front and a pair of black pants with criss-crossed straps across the back on. She pulled on her black combat boots and grabbed her bag. She zipped down the stairs and out the door. She got to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. She hopped on and sat down in the farthest back open seat she could find. She put on her headphones and looked out the window. Ignoring the kids around her.

'Shortest straw 

_Downed by liberty_

_Rub you raw_

_Witchhunt riding through_

_Shortest straw_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you . . .'_

Kagome bobbed her head in time to Metallica's 'Shortest Straw' as the bus pulled into the school. She sighed and switched off her music while waiting for the kids in the front to file off the bus. She had been considering calling herself in sick. Her mom had never come home last night, although she usually didn't if the date went well, and would not have noticed if Kagome had stayed home.

Kagome got off the bus and walked into the school. She automatically headed for the cafeteria where she usually met Sango and Miroku. As she walked in she instantly noticed that there was someone else with them. Someone she had never met before.

Kagome walked up to the group and Sango instantly threw her arms around her.

"Um, Sango? I gotta breathe!" Kagome choked.

"Sorry!" Sango let go and went back to sitting on Miroku's lap.

"Anyone wanna introduce me?" Kagome asked, gesturing towards the newcomer. He was only slightly taller then Kagome, he had short, reddish brown hair gelled straight up. He was wearing baggy tan cargo shorts and a black shirt that read 'S Horty' across the front.

"Oh!" Sango said. She was entirely too hyper today.

Just then, Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and slid his arm around her waist. He looked up and Kagome could feel him tense up. "Kouga." He said in a voice so cold Kagome had to resist the urge to shiver.

"Inuyasha." Kouga sneered. "Long time no see." Just then the bell rang.

"C'mon, let's get to class." Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the cafeteria and towards their first period, english.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when they were out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

A couple minutes later, the two walked into english and took their seats at the back of the classroom. The bell rang and the teacher, a middle-aged woman named Mrs. Regatorio, stood up.

"Okay class, I trust you all did your poetry assignments? For today's class we are going to share them. Any volunteers to start us off?" No one raised their hands. "Okay then, I'll pick someone. Kagome?"

Kagome groaned and sunk down further into her seat.

"Would you like an F or the assignment?" Mrs. Regatorio asked sternly. Kagome shook her head and stood up. She walked slowly to the front of the classroom. She hated presentations. She hated the class. She hated english. But more then anything, she hated Mrs. Regatorio. And she knew that the teacher hated her. Kagome took a deep breath, and began:

I Dream of Death,

I think about it every day,

Sometimes it seems the only way,

To end the sorrow, end the pain,

End the stress and end the strain.

I dream of death.

Light is fading, darkness coming,

In my head the drummer's drumming,

Splitting headache, life's gone sour,

By the minute, by the hour,

I dream of death.

I try to tell you and say good-bye,

But you just laugh and say I won't die.

But you don't understand how I feel,

You don't know that this is real,

I dream of death.

Cool metal against my skin,

It's time to end the Hell I'm in,

I pull the trigger, I see red,

The bullet tunnels through my head,

My world goes black,

Now there is no going back.

I dream of death.

Forever.

Kagome hands the paper to the teacher and takes her seat in the back of the classroom. The class is silent.

So, what do you think? It was at least longer right? I typed a whole extra page!!!! That should satisfy you demanding people. Oh well. I still love you. As long as you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I wrote the poem myself, so if you didn't like the story, at least review my poem!! Thanks. Luv y'all!!


	7. Kouga

Hey!! Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, I've hit 50 reviews!! I'm so happy. I thought that only my friends would review this cuz it totally doesn't have to do with anything anime related except for the names. But I love you guys!! Special thanks to my bestest friends: Skywolf, Americanstarryknight89, and Kody Leigh. But I still love all you other reviwers!! Now the chappie, but first, the reviews!!!

Kuronue: thanks so much! I'm so glad you like my story. Yes, Kagome only has some vampire characteristics because she only ingested some vampire blood. If I answered your other question, I would ruin the story...

Silversorceress: thanks for the compliment. I'm so glad you can relate, so can I. If you want, you can check out some of the websites listed under my bio, including the Sanguinariun support page.

BlackScarab: I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, I did write the poem myself, during math class actually. I hate math...and I suck at it.

Americanstarrynight89: thank you!! I'm so glad you picked up on the fact that now he has been invited into her house, he can come and go as he pleases. Great job!! Yes, Sango does have Ryn qualities.

Skywolf: Thank you!! I love you!! Don't worry, Torn is not forgotten. I'm just writing in this a lot cuz I know exactly where I'm going with the story, while Torn is starting to get confusing. Yeah, you mean Mr. Robertaccio, he was creepy!

Kita the Hanyou: Thanks!!

Jaclyn: Thank you!! I'm really happy that you liked it!

Mariahbaby: THANK YOU!!!!! I consider that a very high compliment considering I've seen how Inuyasha- obsessed my friends are. I actually have a friend coughkodyleighcough who thinks I made inu ugly!!

Inu and kagome: thanks!!

Inuyasha's Fang: thank you!! I love nice reviews!! Sure, you can use the poem as long as you credit me somewhere in the story. Thanks!!

Rykokitty: Thank you!!!!

Inuyasha-59: Thank you!! I'll let you know!

Don't eat yellow snow: Thenk you! I'm glad you liked the poem. I loved your stories. So keep on updating!!

Kody Leigh: Thanks!! I know they haven't known each other for very long time-wise, but this is already the seventh chapter and I don't wanna drag the story out forever. Loved the presents!! Ttyl!!

Harei Sky: lol. Yes, Inuyasha is still wearing makeup. I love the makeup!! Sorry if it creeps you out, but I like it too much to take it away. N e ways, thanks for the review!!

Now, on to the chappie!!!!!

Inuyasha sat at the back of the english class in stunned silence. He'd known Kagome didn't exactly love life, but he hadn't picked up on the fact that she was outright suicidal. He put his head in his hands and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was falling in love with Kagome.

Inuyasha snuck a glance at Kagome, she was scribbling something on a piece of paper. He returned his gaze to the front of the room where another student was reciting a poem about flowers. Inuyasha sighed again. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his arm. Kagome handed him a folded piece of paper. Inuyasha unfolded it slowly.

**What did you think of my poem?**

Inuyasha thought for a second before scribbling a reply and handing the paper back to Kagome.

Kagome unfolded it slowly, she didn't know why his opinion mattered so much to her, but it did. She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the slanted handwriting in front of her.

**I need to talk to you after school. Can I come by your house? **

Kagome sighed and nodded. She really hoped this wasn't another suicide lecture. She got enough of those from Sango and Miroku. She quickly stuffed the note into her binder as the english teacher walked around the classroom, checking that everyone was paying attention. Kagome snuck a glance at the clock and groaned inwardly. There was still over an hour left!

(a/n: sorry about the change in perspective, but I really needed both character's p.o.v to make it work!)

When the bell rang Kagome sat bolt upright in her seat. She had dozed off in class . . . again! Inuyasha was asleep with his head on his desk. Kagome reached over and poked him in the ribs. Inuyasha twitched and opened one eye.

"What?" he demanded. Kagome giggled.

"The bell rang, come on." Just then, Sango poked her head inside the classroom.

"Are you two coming?!"

"Just a sec." Kagome got up and left the class, leaving Inuyasha to pack up his stuff.

Once outside the classroom, Kagome joined Miroku, Sango, and the new boy, Kouga. Kagome turned to Kouga.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again? I really suck at remembering people's names."

"It's Kouga, and your's is Kagome."

"Yes, that's right." Kagome couldn't remember telling him her name, but she supposed she just forgot.

"I'd never forget the name of a girl as beautiful as you." Kouga said, looking deep into her eyes with the blackness of his own. Kagome could feel a strange tingling sensation in the back of her head. Then it slowly began to spread, working its way around her mind, enclosing it. The loud noises of the hallway seemed distant and unimportant. The only thing she could focus on was the black eyes in front of her.

Kagome's knees felt weak and a numbness was beginning to work its way up her lower body. It was getting increasingly harder to stand. Kagome was about to fall over when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She sagged gratefully against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told. She closed her eyes and immediately felt fine. She straigtened so she was no longer depending on Inuyasha to stand. But he kept his arm around her waist.

She looked around to see that no one seemed to have noticed her little episode. Sango and Miroku were talking to Kouga. Sango turned around.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, wanna go to the movies with us Friday night?"

"Sure," Kagome replied. Just then, the bell rang and the group broke up and hurried to class. Kagome and Inuyasha had P.E Kagome despised P.E and never did anything. (a/n: Kagome's schedule is history/math/spanish one day and english/p.e./chemistry the next with art last every day.)

Kagome and Inuyasha sauntered into P.E 15 minutes late. The teacher, Ms. Parker, simply rolled her eyes and marked them both tardy. She had long ago given up the fight to get Kagome to participate. Kagome was failing the class and the teacher knew she didn't even care.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the sidelines while the rest of the class played basketball.

"Y'know what happened when Kouga looked at you earlier?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it was weird. What happened?" Kagome asked, remembering the tingling sensation in her head.

"Kouga is a vampire too," Inuyasha explained. "Only he doesn't feed on blood, he feeds off of people's auras. He's an energy vampire."

"Oh." Replied Kagome. "But how do you know him?"

"It's a long story." Inuyasha protested. Kagome pointed at the clock on the gym wall. There was over an hour still left of P.E. Inuyasha sighed.

"He went to my private school in Maine, we used to be best friends, and roommates because it was a boarding school. I had always known there was something weird about Kouga, but it never really bothered me. However, it seemed to bother everyone else. They shunned him, and me because I was associated with him. No one had any real reason to hate him, it was just human instinct kicking in. Humans subconsciously steer clear of vampires.

One night, Kouga confessed to me that he was an energy vampire and I confessed to him that I was a blood sucking vampire. Blood sucking vampires have very well hidden auras, so Kouga could never drain my energy, as he attempted to do to you today. And energy vampires do not have auras, so I could never read that he was a vampire. We were both thrilled to discover that we had even more in common then we had first thought.

Together, we began to hatch a plan to pull a huge prank on the big upcoming dance at the school. Energy vampires have a natural ability to control fires, so we were planning to encircle the dance floor with gasoline, then light it to create a ring of fire, then Kouga would keep it from spreading and have it die down. It would be just enough to really scare the people at the dance. But Kouga, unbeknownst to me, got drunk that night. He couldn't control the fire and it got out of hand."

Inuyasha paused and took a deep breath. "638 people died that night. They were burned to death. Have you ever smelled burning flesh before?" Kagome shook her head. "It is the most awful smell you can ever imagine. I threw up more then Kouga that night. And he was the one who downed six beers. I think he did it on purpose. I don't think he wanted to control the fire, so he got drunk so he would have an excuse not to. But you know what eats at me the most?" Again Kagome shook her head. "The prank was my idea."

Kagome was quiet. She felt really sorry for Inuyasha. His life sucked. It really did suck. And he had to live it forever, he was never able to escape from the memories.

Kagome was sitting cross legged on her bed when the doorbell rang. She could hear her mom's high heels click across the hardwood floor. Murmered voices and then the front door slammed and the key clicked in the lock. A car engine started and Kagome could hear it driving away. Her mom was going on another date.

Less than five minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Kagome jumped up to go get it. It was Inuyasha. She had told him to wait for her mother to leave before he came over. She let him in.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, shutting the front door behind them.

"Kagome, I want to turn you."

So, do you like it? I know it's not super long, but just click on the little () thingee in the corner of the screen and it will seem longer because it makes the type bigger!! Thanks for reading and please review!! I love you all!!


	8. Forever is a Long Time to Live

Hey guys!! I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my life's been kinda hectic. I knew exactly where I was going with this chappie, so it wasn't writer's block, it was just lack of time to write. Goddamn teachers and their homework.Okay enough rambling. You all don't give a shit anyways. On with the chappie . . . but first . . . THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!! (I love you all!!) I'm up to 80!!

SkyWolf: thanks for reviewing. I now have 75 reviews. I think it's awesome!!

AWolfsCall: I'm updating!! Thanks for the review.

Inuyasha-59: Glad you like it!

AmericanStarryKnight89: I hate your pen name. lol. Yeah, I feel sorry for him too, it really would suck. Not that there aren't enough people in existence already . . . but whatever.

Country-inugirl03: sorry, but I love cliffies!! They make you wanna come back and read more.

Moon-Dragon 1288: wow, you liked my cliffie!! Hooray!! Everyone else just complains.

Bara: uh-oh. You don't wanna leave your life in my hands. BAD idea.

Harei Sky: wow, you are a VERY confused person. Or you just have a one track mind. Either way it isn't sex, he wants to turn her into a vampire.

Inuyasha's Fang: oh no!! That's awful! I hate psychiatrists, they make my head hurt. Yeah, I don't let my parents see the poems I write. I hide them.

Mariahbaby: thank you!! I think he's sexy too, but my naïve friend Kody Leigh thinks he's ugly. But she knows nothing, she's a cheerleader. Nuthin but space between her ears. (I love you Kody!!!!)

Hanyou punk chic: I'm workin on the updating part . . .

Suicidal freak: I explained the eye part in the chapter a life long forgotten. When he died his purple eyes turned black. The hair/ears thing just didn't work for me. He's a vampire, NOT a puppy.

Serenity2222: awesome. I read anything vampire related too. Know any good ones? Maybe you know one or two I haven't read yet.

Too tell: I'm updating!! Don't call me names, especially in japanese.

Tobino: Thank you!!

Dark-angel1967: thanks, don't worry I'm updating as fast as I can.

Silver Ice 95: Thanks, I'd like to think suspense is one thing I actually am good at.

Vamp: working on it.

Hanyou-ass. Interesting name. I'm not even gonna ask. Thanks! So far I think my story is pretty original. Kouga plays a very important role in the next chappie or so. You'll see!!

BlackScarab: thank you!! I thought that was a good place to end it too.

Lifesabitch: so true. Thanks. I like cliffies. They seem to anger many people. It's great fun for me at least!!

Earthqueen11492: yes. Patience is a virtue y'know.

Madsoul: thank you.

Punkvamp69: thanks. Read to find out.

Arein: I'm updating as quickly as I can. You sure ask a lot of questions. But thank you, they were actually very insightful. My only answers are: READ TO FIND OUT!

Torn-soul0: thanks. Hope you keep reading.

LonelyCutter: I can relate. Just keep them clean or else you'll get sick, and have to go to the doctor, and then everyone finds out. Not fun. Knives work the best, take my advice and don't use the tip of a mechanical pencil. Hurts like hell and infects like crazy. Happy reading.

"You want to what?!" Kagome just stood there, gawking at Inuyasha as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Turn you," He repeated. "Into a vampire."

Kagome struggled to speak but found she could not. The one thing she'd wanted, or thought she'd wanted, all her life was being handed to her; but now she wasn't sure it was what she wanted at all. Inuyasha's story from gym class stuck in her mind, she'd felt sorry for him because he had to live forever with the consequences of anything and everything he did. She hated life, she always had, she didn't want to live forever.

"Inuyasha," she started, not quite sure how to word what she was about to say. "I don't want to live forever."

"But your life wouldn't be like this," he gestured around her house. "You could live with . . . someone who loves you."

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's words. "I . . . I need some time to think." Kagome whirled around and ran up the stairs to her room. When she'd reached the soothing darkness of her bedroom she closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down until she was sitting with her head resting on her knees.

She was at a complete loss as to what to do. She realized she did love him, but could she live forever with him? Forever was a long time to live, especially in a world she hated. Kagome pulled her pocketknife from her pocket and slit her wrist. She welcomed the warm blood that slid down her throat and calmed her nerves. The blood started to clot, but she was still thirsty. She cut deeper and the blood flowed again. She tipped her head back and drank. The blood started to clot again but she was still thirsty.

She opened her mouth wider and bit her wrist, sinking her capped fangs as deep into her flesh as she could get them to go. When she couldn't bite any deeper she raised her head. The thirst was still there, gnawing away steadily at the pit of her stomach.

Kagome suddenly found that a part of her was scared. The thirst wouldn't go away. She had never needed more than a mouthful of blood to quench it before, and now . . . She glanced down at her torn open wrist. The wound gaped at her like an eternally grinning theater mask.

Kagome began to feel lightheaded and nauseous. She ran to the bathroom just in time to wretch all the blood she'd consumed into the toilet. Her stomach lurched and she threw up again. More blood. She hadn't even thought she'd consumed that much blood. All the toilet water was a deep red and the thick smell of blood was overpowering. Kagome flushed the toilet and returned to her room.

She sat cross legged on her bed. Between the throbbing in her wrist, the nausea in her stomach, and the steadily gnawing thirst she felt like shit. _I should just end it all now, _she thought morbidly, _no one would miss me._ _Yes, Inuyasha would miss you,_ a part of her reminded her. She sighed and stretched out to go to sleep. _I'll talk to him tomorrow,_ she promised herself. Kagome lay awake for several hours before she finally fell asleep.

Kagome started awake and glanced at the digital clock beside her bed. It was twenty minutes before she actually needed to get up. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She felt fine. The thirst was gone and she didn't even have a headache yet. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write:

I curse every day I live

All I have is pain to give

All I want now is to die

And leave behind this hell of mine

There's no one left to say goodbye

No one to miss me when I die

I've pushed away all who once cared

Now when I need them no one's there

There's no one left to comfort me

My mind's so dark I cannot see

I've given up this useless fight

I no longer try to save the light

I'm waiting on my own death row

Prepared to leave this live I loathe

Adrenaline pumping through my veins

Blood laced with sorrows, anger, pain

I point the gun and hold my breath

Close my eyes and wait for death

I pull the trigger, blinding pain

My blood is racing through my veins

My body slumps to the floor

I just couldn't take this anymore.

Kagome always wrote her best poems right after she woke up. Dreams are wonderful inspiration. She glanced over t the clock and groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to go to school. But she needed to talk to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down at her wrist. It had stopped throbbing and looked a little better. It had at least started to scab over. A little. She didn't know what to do about it, a sweat band wouldn't hide it. She put on a long sleeve black shirt that said 'don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' across the front. She slipped on a floor length black skirt with burgundy trim and laced her knee high combat boots. After applying some black make-up and twisting her hair up into a bun, she grabbed her bag and left her room.

Her mom was asleep on the couch and the television cast blue and gray light across her overly made up features. Kagome walked over and threw a blanket over her sprawled form and turned off the TV. Then she turned and quietly left to catch the bus.

Sorry this is so ridiculously short, but I really wanted to get a quick update in, I WILL update again SOON!!! I promise. Please don't hate me.


	9. Everlasting Peace

Thank you everyone who reviewed and once again I am sorry for how slowly I updated and how short my update was. This one will be long. I promise. But it goes back and forth between two scenes. I tried to make it as non confusing as possible, but please try to pay attention to the scene change lines. Okay . . . here's the people who reviewed and my answers:

LonelyCutter: I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for reading it!! Hope you like this next chappie.

Arein: Hopefully this is a long enough chapter for you. It's 5 full pages 12 pt. Times new roman font. It took me a while to write and I kept having to rework things. Any ways . . . read to find out!!

Torn soul0: glad you like it! Thanks for reading.

SkyWolf: thanks for reading my story. I'm glad you like it. Keep updating yours.

Dark-angel9167: but if you kill me, I'll never be able to write longer chapters!! Lol. This one's longer, I promise.

AmericanStarryKnight85: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the correction, you're the only one who noticed, or at least the only one who pointed it out. Much appreciated. And you're right about Kacey.

Inuyasha's fang: hah, I have the same problem!! People just don't understand . . . I don't find it all that disgusting, but apparently they do . . .

Hanyou-ass: at least you admit it. Some people get all defensive when I ask about their pen names. Oh well. Thanks for reading and glad you like it!!

Temmy: thank you very much. I often screw up little details in my stories and I always like it when people point them out. I'd rather know I made a mistake then have nobody say anything. Glad you like my story!!

Leeania: Glad you like it. Vampires are my all time favorite thing, almost an obssession according to some of my friends. But you said they were your second favorite thing, what's your first?

Now, On with the chappie!!

While Kagome was boarding the bright yellow school bus Inuyasha was silently slipping through her window into her bedroom. He had camped out in the tree beside her window the whole night. He'd seen her feed on her wrist and then throw up the blood. He knew exactly what was happening to her although he'd only seen it once before.

The vampire blood he had given her that day in the bathroom was reacting with her human blood. The vampire blood caused her frenzied feeding but her human body couldn't handle ingesting large amounts of blood. He knew what would happen to her if he didn't completely turn her soon. She would either kill herself from the torture of the unquenchable thirst or consume enough blood to overload her system and kill her that way. Either way she would die.

She was currently stuck in purgatory between the human world and the vampiric one. He had known the consequences of blood bonding her to himself, but he hadn't known she would say no to being turned.

Inuyasha walks over to her desk to see what she had been writing earlier that morning. He isn't surprised when he finds another suicide related poem, although this one is untitled. He turns and slips back through the window and down the tree, landing silently in the dew covered grass. Inuyasha then starts heading in the direction of Bellion high school. He needs to talk to Kagome.

After walking for a ways Inuyasha stops and listens as hard as he can. He could have sworn he'd heard footsteps behind him, but when he turns around, no one's there. He starts walking again but soon stops and turns around. There's still no one there, he would be able to sense a human, so he's pretty sure his follower isn't human.

"Kouga." He calls out, although it isn't really a question. Kouga steps out from behind a tree.

"Inuyasha," he says, his voice dripping with fury.

**scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**

Kagome steps off the bus at Bellion High, moving her head lightly to Godsmack blaring through her headphones. She heads to the school cafeteria where she usually meets Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

When she gets there, she picks Sango and Miroku out right away, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She didn't see Kouga there either, although that didn't disappoint her very much. He gave her the creeps.

Kagome walked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting and flirting, as usual, although Sango had her own chair that day, instead of sitting on top of Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said cheerily as Kagome walked up and set her bookbag down in an empty chair.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked them, hoping they might know where he was.

Miroku shook his head. "Nah, we figured he was with you."

"Nope, I haven't seen him today." Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her long black and burgundy hair. "But I really need to talk to him."

When Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, her shirtsleeve slid up, exposing part of her wound from the night before.

"Hey, what's that on your arm?" Sango demanded. She reached over and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling up her shirtsleeve before Kagome could wrench her arm away.

"Shit." Miroku whispered when he saw her wrist. "What happened?"

"I dropped a plate while putting the dishes away last night." Kagome said quickly. "It broke and cut me." Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had said about being a successful liar that day in history class and she tried her best to sound convincing, but Sango wasn't buying it.

"Bullshit." She snapped.

"No. I swear." Kagome said and looked Sango directly in the eyes, knowing that if she dropped her gaze, Sango would know for sure she was lying.

"So how'd the teeth marks get there?" Sango asked, trying unsuccessfully to mask the concern in her voice.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked shooting her a pleading look.

Kagome sighed deeply and decided she had to tell them everything, about her being a sanguinarian, about Inuyasha being a vampire, about being blood bonded to Inuyasha, about the thirst suddenly becoming overpowering, and about Inuyasha wanting to turn her.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Kagome told them. "But you have to promise me two things. One, that you won't interrupt and two, that you will believe everything I tell you. I swear it is the truth."

Sango and Miroku both nodded. Kagome took a deep breath, and began.

**scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**

"What do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, his tone slightly exasperated. All he wanted to do was talk to Kagome. He didn't want to deal with Kouga now, or ever for that matter.

"I want to remind you of what you did to Adzeanna. You seem to have forgotten." Kouga's tone was cold.

Inuyasha winced when Kouga said Adzeanna's name. He had not forgotten what he'd done to her, and he never would, never _could _no matter how hard he tried. Adzeanna had been Kouga's girlfriend at their old school. Kouga and Adzeanna had been extremely close, and she had wanted to become a vampire. Psy vampires like Kouga cannot turn humans as sang (bloodsucking) vampires can. So Kouga had asked Inuyasha to turn her. Inuyasha had never turned anyone before, he'd never wanted too. Inuyasha had taken becoming a vampire very hard, and he had made a silent oath never to turn anyone. But oaths are made to be broken, and Kouga was his best friend, so he agreed to do it. He blood bonded Adzeanna to himself, but found he . . . _couldn't _go back and finish what he had started. Adzeanna had ended up hanging herself in her dorm. The thirst had become too much for her, so she ended her life to escape it. Kouga had been crushed, and hated Inuyasha for what he had done.

"You're doing the same thing to Kagome." Kouga said icily. "And I won't stand by and let you do that again." Kouga lashed out at Inuyasha mentally and Inuyasha flew backwards, hitting the tree behind him hard enough to snap his spine. Inuyasha lay on the ground, unable to move his legs. He looked up at Kouga.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"If I kill you, the blood bond will be broken and I don't have to watch you do to Kagome what you did to Adzeanna." Kouga replied, walking closer to Inuyasha's sprawled form.

**scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**

Meanwhile, back at Bellion high school, Kagome experienced a sharp pain halfway down her spine at exactly the same moment Inuyasha's body slammed into a tree trunk just over a mile away. The pain only lasted for a few seconds, but it was excruciating.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Mr. Glens when Kagome doubled over in pain.

"Fine. I'm fine." Kagome replied quickly when the pain subsided and she found she could speak.

"Do you need to go to the clinic?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagome insisted. Normally, she would have jumped at an excuse to leave class, but she was still hoping Inuyasha would come in.

She'd told Sango and Miroku everything, and they'd believed her, or at least they claimed they did. She had a feeling Miroku was beginning to think she was a nut job. He'd been really freaked out when he saw her wrist, and even more freaked out when he found out exactly what had happened to it. Miroku was purely a punk skater boy, he had no gothic interests whatsoever. Sango understood everything a little better and thought that Kagome should let Inuyasha turn her if it was what she truly wanted. Sango had never been as vampire oriented as Kagome, but she understood Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. She felt the same way about Miroku.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a jolt of pain hitting her head like a sledgehammer. This pain was so intense it made the earlier wave seem like nothing. She'd never felt pain like this before. Something was seriously wrong.

Mr. Glens saw Kagome doubled over, holding her head and he insisted she go to the clinic. This time Kagome didn't argue with him.

**scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**

The pain in Kagome's head was a result of Inuyasha's head connecting with the sidewalk hard enough to crack his skull. He lay unconscious facedown in a pool of his own blood. Kouga had used his mind to lift Inuyasha as high as he could into the air, and slam him down onto the sidewalk. Kouga had gotten much stronger since the last time he'd seen Inuyasha. He'd practiced and fought with his powers until he could control them. All his preparation and training had been for this, to avenged Adzeanna's death.

Kouga approached Inuyasha body and used his foot to flip it over so he was facing up. Kouga was well aware that Inuyasha, although unconscious, was not dead yet. His vampire body was already working to repair the damage Kouga had done. There was only one way to kill a vampire, to drive a stake through its heart. Kouga had come prepared for this very moment. He pulled a long, pointed metal spike from the deep pocket of his baggy cargo pants. He raised it as high up over his head as he could and drove it straight down through Inuyasha's chest. Ribs snapped and popped as the metal spike made its way through the soft flesh and skewered the still beating black heart. Inuyasha's body convulsed violently then lay still.

After using his mind to move Inuyasha's body into the shadows of the tree he had thrown him against earlier, Kouga left. He never intended to return to Bellion high school, or any high school for that matter. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was going to get as far away from human contact as possible.

**Scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange**

Kagome sat in the clinic, her head still pounding. The intense pain from before had subsided to a dull ache, but it was still there. Kagome had no idea what was going on with her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

The nurse was just finishing telling her that there was nothing wrong with her and she should go back to class when Kagome collapsed to the floor, sliding out of the plastic chair she had been seated in. She clasped her hands over her heart and ground her teeth together to keep from crying out from the pain. It felt like her whole chest was on fire. She struggled to stay conscious as her body threatened to pass out from the incredible pain.

Then she felt nothing. Kagome lay on the floor, gasping for breath, but all her pain was gone. Her head didn't even hurt anymore. She slowly sat up and got to her feet. Kagome suddenly felt an intense urge to leave the school. She always wanted to go home, but this was different. This wasn't just wanting to leave, this time she felt like she _needed_ to.

"I need to go home." Kagome told the nurse, hoping that she wouldn't make her stay.

"Okay." The nurse said slowly. "But I need you to sign out first." She handed Kagome a clipboard and a pen. Kagome scrawled her name, the time, and why she was leaving. Then she handed the clipboard back to the nurse and hurried down the hall and out the front doors of the school building.

Kagome's house was about four or five miles from school, but she was going to walk. She didn't own a car and she couldn't get her mom to pick her up. Her mom was never reachable in the middle of the day, in fact, she was never reachable period.

As Kagome walked, each step bringing her closer to the corpse of the vampire she loved, her sense of dread deepened. After walking for close to twenty-five minutes, Kagome noticed something off to her left in the shade of a large tree. She could smell blood, a lot of blood. She rushed over to the form under the tree and her worst fears were confirmed. Inuyasha lay sprawled on the ground in a quickly drying pool of his own blood. His black spiked hair was matted with blood and part of his skull was grotesquely caved in.

Inuyasha's lifeless black eyes were open and stared blankly upwards. Kagome carefully closed each of his eyelids and briefly kissed each one as she did so.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome gasped between sobs. "So sorry." She bent her head down until it rested lightly against the side of Inuyasha's face.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I never got to tell you I loved you . . ." Kagome's voice trailed off as her eyes focused on the metal spike protruding from Inuyasha's chest. She had ignored it before, but now she fixated on it. She reached over slowly and gripped it. The metal felt strangely warm, as if it contained a life of its own.

Kagome gave a sharp tug and the spike slid easily out, leaving in its place a perfect circle of missing flesh. Kagome lay on her back beside Inuyasha's body and leveled the spike with her heart and took a steadying breath. She knew that with Inuyasha gone, she had nothing left to live for. She held the spike at arm's length and pulled it towards her with every bit of strength she had left. Her skewered body shivered as the last dying nerve endings struggled to survive. Kagome's last breath whooshed from her body and she lay still.

The corpses of Kagome and Inuyasha lay untouched for two full hours before a young woman walking her dog found them. She was badly shaken and called nine-one- one immediately. Police officers and an ambulance arrived within minutes to take the corpses away, although both were announced dead on the scene.

The police identified the two teenagers from the student I.D's they were carrying. They put in phone calls to the high school and to Kagome's parents, Inuyasha was found to have been living alone. The case was classified as either a double murder or a murder-suicide, because Inuyasha's injuries were too extensive to have been suicide. The bodies were taken to the local hospital for an autopsy.

As soon as Sango and Miroku heard what had happened from the school, they left right away and hurried to the scene. The whole area was marked off with yellow 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' tape. Sango gasped and burst into tears when she saw the two bodies being loaded into the ambulance. They had been courteously covered with white sheets, but she could see a wisp of Kagome's black and burgundy hair spilling out from under the sheet. The sheet where the center was propped up like a tent because of the spike through her heart.

Sango turned her face into Miroku's chest and cried. Miroku held her, and tried his best not to cry too.

"At least she's finally found everlasting peace." Sango sobbed. "I hope she and Inuyasha are happy."

"Ssshhh. I'm sure they are." Miroku comforted her. "We should go, unless you want to make a statement for national T.V."

"Huh?" said Sango. She hadn't even noticed the television crews already arriving at the scene. Sango nodded.

"Let's go home, I don't really want to go back to the school."

Sango nodded and followed Miroku as they quietly slipped away.

That's the COMPLETE story. I know it wasn't a super long story, but I hoped you all liked it. I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, but I'm not sure what to do. I'll think of something. I've got lot's of ideas, it's just figuring out which one would make a good story. I hope you all liked it, PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you hated it.


End file.
